


Sun

by TickTock



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickTock/pseuds/TickTock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Hinata were to walk through a field, Kageyama was sure, even the flowers would turn to face him. Hinata was a sun, warm and lively, drawing others to him to bask in his friendly glow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun

If Hinata were to walk through a field, Kageyama was sure, even the flowers would turn to face him. Hinata was a sun, warm and lively, drawing others to him to bask in his friendly glow. 

Admitting that to himself was hard enough--there were times where he would deny he felt anything for the bubbly ginger but disdain and grudging respect for his athletic ability.

"Kageyama! Throw me a toss, come on! Toss!"

The setter was snapped out of his reverie at the impatient words coming from Hinata, the boy going a foot in the air with each bounce. Kageyama tsked, lining himself up to set the ball over to the ginger's hand in a perfect arc. 

The reaction was instantaneous, once Hinata saw the ball moving he ran across the court to pick up speed before soaring into the air and smacking the ball over the net with devastating force.

When he landed, he let out a victorious whoop and turned to Kageyama, beaming.

"Can we do another? Just toss it to me one more time, I gotta build up my spiking power if I'm ever to compete with Asahi-senpai's blocker-blasting power spike!" Hinata pleaded. Behind him, the ace blushed and shook his head.

"I wouldn't call it that. I get blocked plenty of times, please don't exaggerate."

Hinata spread his arms, grinning widely. "No, but it's like _BAM!_ and then the ball hits the ground and the other team is in shock like 'Oh man, that guy's spike is unbelievable, we are totally gonna lose!' and--"

"Hinata, shut up." Kageyama snapped. 

The redhead's mouth clicked shut at that, and he puffed his cheeks out in indignation. "Fine! But you're gonna have to toss to me three more times before practice ends in five minutes." 

"I thought you said just once more!" 

"Yeah, well, that's before you started to be a killjoy, Kageyama!" 

\--- 

Their bickering didn't subside until partway through their walk home after practice. Hinata had fallen quiet after an argument, so the sound of his beat up bike clicking away as he pushed it along was the only thing that permeated the silence between them. 

After a few minutes of the sudden quietness, he spoke up again. 

"Hey Kageyama, is there anything you like more than volleyball?" 

"No." The taller boy responded automatically. 

"Oh." 

The redhead grew quiet again, seemingly lost in thought. 

"There's something I like more than volleyball." Hinata said after a while. 

Kageyama's eyebrows raised in surprise. This ball of energy that focused on nothing but volleyball felt more strongly for something more than the sport itself? "And that is?" He replied impatiently. 

The clicking of the old bike behind him stopped, and the setter turned around to see Hinata standing beside it staring down at his feet. The shorter boy bit his lip before nudging the kickstand into place with his foot and walking over to stand about a foot in front of the brunet. 

"The thing I like more than volleyball," he dithered, "the thing I like more...is you." 

Kageyama's eyes went impossibly wide at the confession as Hinata's face turned red and he began to ramble. 

"I-I-I mean...! I mean I like you even when you're yelling at me, and when I accidentally tripped over the ball during a practice game instead of receiving it and you gave me a _look_ like you were going to kill me afterwards, and when you offered me the few yen I needed to get something to drink after practice when I didn't bring enough money, and--" 

"Hinata, shut up." Kageyama said for the second time that day, stepping to close the distance between them and bending slightly to bring himself nose to nose with the smaller teen. 

And when they kissed, the sun bloomed in his chest and burned hotter than the summer's day. 

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies if there are any grammar, spelling, or formatting mistakes. This isn't edited, I wrote this on my phone and I'm posting this from it as well. I haven't really posted any fanfic anywhere since I was 12/13 and a weeaboo, so I hope this little drabble will spur me back into posting what I write.
> 
> My tumblr is ghostiepostie, feel free to hit me up!


End file.
